Spencer, You're Needed
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Spencer Reid has always been needed. By his team, his best friend JJ and his mother. But when something happens, he is not going to be needed any more. He's going to have to be the needy one now.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first Criminal Minds story. It's based on JJ and Spencer mostly. I am not sure about their relationship development but they are best friends and Will's dead in this story so Spencer is some sort of comfort for JJ. But I hope you enjoy this.**

**Info: Spencer Reid has always been needed. By his team, his best friend JJ and his mother. But when something happens, he is not going to be needed any more. He's going to have to be the needy one now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters except the ones that have never been mentioned in the show.**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid smiled as his godson ran up to him, hugging his legs. Gently, he bent down to the youngster's height and handed him a gift box. "Happy Birthday, Henry! You're 7 years old now. Very big boy."<p>

"Thanks, Uncle Spence!" Henry grinned, opening the box to reveal a limited edition dinosaur toy. "It's a dinosaur! Roar! Mom, look what Uncle Spence got me for my birthday!" Henry yelled, showing his chuckling mother his gift.

"Wow, limited edition, huh? Outdone yourself there, Spence." JJ said, going into the kitchen, 'her boys' following.

"Only the best for my godson." Spencer smiled back, placing his satchel on the bar stool. "How have you been?" he asked as soon as Henry ran out to show his grandmother his new toy.

JJ stared at him before shrugging. "I have to be strong for Henry." she replied, continuing to cook dinner.

"That's not what I asked." Spencer said carefully. JJ turned and huffed.

"I'm good. Sure, being a single mother now isn't ideal but I have you, the team and my mother to help." JJ smiled gently.

"Do you miss him?" Spencer asked, sitting down.

JJ's mouth wavered before she sighed, looking up, her glassy eyes disappearing. "I don't know Spence. I really don't. Our marriage was ending before he died." she replied.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" he smiled, rubbing her hand softly.

"Thank you, Spencer." JJ smiled, rubbing his hand back.

"Mom! When's dinner going to be ready?" Henry yelled, coming back into the kitchen. JJ and Spencer sprung apart, chuckling at Henry's antics.

"Soon, sweetie." JJ smiled, continuing with dinner.

* * *

><p>"I hate this case..." JJ said a week later. Her, Spencer and Hotch stayed at the base of the police department in Indianapolis, solving the case from there.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll get those child snatchers and save those children." Spencer assured her.

"Reid, what have we got?" Hotch asked, coming back from a call with Morgan.

"Well," Spencer started, gesturing to the large map. "the five children were abducted from this park in the north and a shoe belonging to one, a girl named Daisy Lewis, was found in the south in another park." he said.

"Do we know the those parks names?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I've sent them to Rossi, he's checking them out with Kate."

"Okay." Hotch nodded before taking a call.

"I have to talk to the families now, wish me luck." JJ said, hugging Spencer.

"You don't need it. You've mastered the job." Spencer winked, letting her leave with a smile on her face.

"We found another item of a child's." Hotch said, coming into the room. "Another park."

Spencer circled the park and stood back. It seemed the child snatchers were going in a circle. They had to be in the next park to catch them.

* * *

><p>"Spencer are you alright?" JJ asked Spencer that evening at dinner. They were staying in a nearby hotel from the police base.<p>

Spencer lifted his head to face his friend. He removed his fingers from massaging his head and gave her a smile. "Yeah. Just a little headache coming on." he assured her.

JJ looked at him sceptically and nodded. He'd been rubbing his head for hours now. "You sure? I have some aspirin in my bag." she offered.

Spencer shook his head and chuckled. "JJ, I already have a mother. Plus, I think it's just the case getting to me."

JJ nodded and thought about his excuse for a while. When she thought deeply about it, she nodded and smiled at him. "Well, if you do need one, you know where to find me." she smiled.

"Of course." Spencer accepted. Just then, Kate and Morgan took their seats.

"Where's Hotch and Rossi?" JJ asked, when she realised they had not seated themselves.

"Staying behind at the base. They'll be back in around an hour and a half." Morgan explained. Spencer and JJ nodded before opening their menus.

"You're lucky we waited for you." JJ smirked. Morgan chuckled as Kate rolled her eyes playfully and they both picked up their own menus.

"Hmm, this menu looks appetising." Kate said, squinting her eyes as she read a desert dish.

"That's because you're reading the desert menu." Morgan pointed out, chuckling. Soon, JJ and Spencer were laughing.

"You can't blame me!" Kate said, smiling herself. "Give me the savoury menu."

Morgan gave her the dinner menu and went back to reading his, smirking to himself a little.

...

"So what's everyone doing for the weekend?" Kate asked, sipping her glass of water.

"Well, Spencer and I are taking Henry and my mother to the zoo." JJ announced, grinning. "Apparently, there's a new lion called Raphael joining the lion family."

"Uh... Actually, JJ can we have a rain check?" Spencer asked cringing.

"Why? Henry has been looking forward to this all week." JJ asked, disappointed.

"I'm... uh, visiting my mother. Her doctor called me and it was an emergency.

"Oh? I hope nothing's too serious or anything." Morgan asked, concerned.

"Me neither but he said I should come and Saturday's my day off." Spencer said.

"Oh well, give her our love. I'll just tell Henry that you can't make it." JJ smiled, rubbing Spencer's shoulder.

"You'll never know, I could just make it." Spencer said, hating the fact that his godson would be hurt in his plans. "I could leave straight after work on Friday and get back just before you guys leave and meet you at the zoo. Surprise Henry."

"Spence, I don't want you to lose sleep or do this if you can't handle it." JJ begged.

"I can. I bet my mother only needs me for an hour right?" Spencer assured her. "Plus Henry's my godson. I would do anything for him."

"You're so sweet." Kate smiled.

Spencer stood and took out his wallet. "I'll pay for my food." he said, placing twenty dollars on the bill plate. "I am so tired and I want to get rid of this headache so I'm off to bed. Night guys."

"Night, Pretty Boy. Rest that brain of yours." Morgan.

"Night, Spencer. Get well soon." Kate.

And, "Goodnight, Spence. I still have that aspirin. Any time, I'll give it to you." a smile from JJ.

Spencer nodded, smiling and left the restaurant before heading towards the direction of his room. He didn't want anyone to know that he, himself had a doctor's appointment and it was an emergency. He shook his head and sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, back again with another update! It's Friday, woo! That means I can have two days of hibernation ;) Anyway just want to say that I totally agree with tannerose5, Henry does make Spencer really happy so that's why I've included one-on-one time in this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds and its characters unless they've never been mentioned in the show.**

* * *

><p>Spencer stood outside the zoo, waiting for JJ, Henry and her mother. He wasn't sure if he would talk to JJ about his worries or his appointment with his doctor. He decided that he would enjoy today and be happy for Henry.<p>

"Uncle Spence!" Spencer whirled around and was met with a blond seven-year old boy jumping into his arms. "I missed you! Mom said you wouldn't make it."

Spencer chuckled and smiled at JJ, who beamed at him. "I missed you too and I told her to say that as I was planning on surprising you."

"Really? You made me upset, thinking you wouldn't come." Henry pouted as JJ and her mother finally caught up. Spencer smiled and winked at him.

"Part of my magic trick." Spencer said, putting a finger to his lips. Henry's eyes widened in astonishment and he nodded, getting their 'little secret'.

"Spence, you made it." JJ said, pulling her coat tighter to her body. It was Fall and it was cold.

"You don't have to pretend any more, Mom. Uncle Spence gave you up." Henry stated. JJ laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine you got me." she replied.

"Hello, Mrs Jareau." Spencer said, kindly to JJ's mother.

Sandy Jareau blushed and waved her hand flamboyantly. "Spencer Reid... I have repeatedly told you, it's Sandy, honey." she smiled.

Spencer gave her a hug, laughing. "So you keep saying." he joked, giving JJ a hug as well.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, Henry wants to meet Raphael." JJ winked, laughing and grabbing her son's hand, leading the group to the ticket barrier.

"Sweetheart, if Spencer and I were flirting the whole world would have ended." Sandy stated, hooking her arm through Spencer's. JJ turned back to face them and grinned at Spencer who blushed.

...

"He's soo big!" Henry exclaimed, waving at the golden-orange mane lion who lazily looked up from where he was lounging to yawn at the blond child. "His mouth is huge!" Henry's eyes widened.

Spencer laughed and knelt down to his godson and faced him. "Want to know something about lions, Henry?" he asked. The little boy turned to him and nodded, his eyes twinkling in excitement. "In Latin, lions are named 'leo'. And guess what? Your zodiac is leo! And its symbol is a great beautiful lion."

Henry's eyes widened and he grinned. "I'm a lion!" he roared. Spencer laughed and nodded.

"You are indeed, Henry." he smiled.

"Tell me more about the _leo_." His godson begged.

"Well, the mane of the adult male lion, which is very unique among cats, is one of the most distinctive characteristics of lions. It provides an excellent intimidation display; helping the lion during confrontations with other lions." Spencer said, pointing to a very uninterested Raphael's mane.

Henry stared at the mane and nodded, sinking everything in. "So I'll be intimidating to other boys at school?" he asked, facing his uncle again.

"Yes, you will be. Promise me, you will protect yourself, if someone bullies you." Spencer said, gently taking his godson's hand.

"I promise, Uncle Spence. I even take karate now!" he said enthusiastically. Spencer chuckled and ruffled his hair, causing Henry to flinch back, glaring at him. "Not the hair."

"Of course, who touches the great King Henry _Leo_'s hair?" JJ gasped, making the males turn to face her. "Hey, we're going to have lunch now."

"Can I eat what Raphael eats?" Henry asked, following his mother. Spencer tailed behind.

"So you're a lion, now? Thanks a lot Spencer." JJ joked, sticking her tongue out at him. Spencer only gave her a smile back.

...

"Well, he's asleep." JJ announced, that night. She sat next to Spencer on the sofa and smiled at him. "Glass of wine?" she offered.

Spencer contemplated the idea. Should he? Should he not? In his condition as well? He opted for something lighter. "Water, please." he asked.

JJ nodded and stood up, making her way to the kitchen. Spencer saw a picture of him and Henry on the mantle piece. He hadn't noticed that there before. In fact, pictures including him took over the top of the fireplace.

JJ came back with a glass of water and a glass of wine, handing the water to him. Spencer took a sip from his glass and placed it on a cup coaster before turning to face his best friend.

"I see the mantle piece is filled with pictures with me in it." he gestured. JJ smiled lightly.

"Sorry, is that creepy to you? I can take them off-"

"No, it's okay. It's just the lack of Will's that concerns me. In fact there's more me than him." Spencer noticed. He faced her hung head.

"I can't bare looking at him without crying. So I thought that if I placed pictures there of you instead, I'll be a bit happier for Henry. My mom commented about that this morning." she said, blushing slightly.

Spencer sighed and placed a hand on her forearm. "I'm okay with it. If it helps you, then I don't mind."

JJ looked up and smiled, silently thanking him. He nodded, understanding. He looked down and sighed, bring two fingers to the side of his head and rubbed it.

"You okay?" JJ asked concerned. Spencer turned and face her before giving her a slight smile.

"I have a migraine. And plus I had couple of drinks in Vegas." he lied.

JJ laughed and stood up, placing her wine glass on the coffee table. "Trust you to drink in Vegas. It sucked you in." she said dramatically. "I'll get you some aspirin." she said. This time, he didn't object as she jogged to the kitchen.

Spencer had really now contemplated on telling her. He was brought out of his thoughts when JJ returned with the packet of aspirin. "Thanks." he smiled.

"No problem." JJ replied, sitting down and grabbing her wine glass before taking another sip from it. "I think I need a holiday." she randomly brought up.

"Oh?" Spencer asked, popping two aspirins into his mouth and swallowing them with the help of water.

"Yeah. Henry and me. And maybe someone else..." she trailed off, eyeing him. "Spencer, you look like you haven't been sleeping well and you're taking impromptu visits to your mother. It's not healthy. You need it, no arguments."

Spencer wondered if arguing with her whilst she was slightly drunk was a good idea. Instead, he opted for a , "Sure." making her grin. "Where to?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it." she said, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another update! :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't wait until the weekend! My husband, Meg and I are going camping." Kate said, entering the conference room with Derek.<p>

"Sounds fun." Derek grinned. "Well, I'll be having an unwanted movie marathon with my girl."

"Which girl?" Kate joked. "Your girlfriend or Penelope?"

Spencer looked up from his book, grinning at Derek. "Penelope loves movie marathons. It's her." he said. "Good luck."

"You know, I could just tell her you want to join us Pretty Boy.." Derek warned. Spencer only smiled, shaking his head.

"And I could just tell her that I have something going on in the weekend." Spencer retorted.

"So, what's this about you, JJ and Henry taking a holiday?" Kate asked, sitting next to him.

"She says we all need it and I couldn't argue with her because a) she was slightly drunk and b) she's JJ. She always wins." Spencer replied, making the other two chuckle.

"True that." Derek said, sitting on the table. "What you reading?"

"Just some book I found on Quantum Physics. Don't know why I chose it but, oh well, it's interesting." Spencer shrugged.

"Trust, Pretty Boy here to find anything random, interesting." Derek nudged him.

Spencer only smiled back. He brought two fingers up to his head and rubbed it.

"You okay?" Kate asked, noticing his actions. Spencer looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah. You know what, I'm going to head home and sleep. I think I'm coming down with something." Spencer said, putting his book inside his satchel.

"I can drive you?" Derek offered, standing up.

Spencer shook his head. "I'll like to walk."

"But what if you fall asleep?" Kate asked.

"Then, I'll get JJ. I was planning on visiting her and Henry this afternoon. Do you know where she is?"

Derek gave him a look. "Where do you think? Penelope's got her cooped up with her."

Spencer laughed and waved goodbye to them before making his way to Penelope and JJ. He knocked on the door, gaining the females' attentions.

"Spencer, hi!" Penelope grinned, waving. Spencer raised a hand back in reply.

"Uh, can I have JJ for a while?" Spencer asked, looking at said person.

JJ turned to Penelope then Spencer before shrugging and nodding. "I guess, what's up?" she asked.

"Can you drive me somewhere that I need to be? It's a chess tournament. I promised I'll be there." Spencer smiled lightly.

JJ could sense it was something else and that he didn't want to raise the issue with Penelope. So she settled for a, "Sure, let me get my coat and bag and we'll be off."

"Oh, this person you've promised must be special." Penelope gushed.

"Yeah, I'll be making this thirteen-year old boy's day." Spencer grinned convincingly. Penelope's eyes lost a little of their spark before she smiled awkwardly and waved it off.

"Of course, it's a kid." she said, smiling. "Well leave my little birds, I'll see you again soon."

JJ smiled at Penelope before leaving the room with Spencer. "What's really up?" she whispered, entering the office area.

"I'll tell you in the car." Spencer smiled before going outside to wait by the elevator.

...

"So, we're in the car." JJ stated, as she drove out of the car park.

"Pardon?" Spencer asked, turning his attention to her. He'd been looking outside.

"You said that you'll tell me what's up with you when we were in the car." JJ said, briefly eyeing him.

"Oh? Did I? Must have slipped out of my mind." Spencer said, distantly.

"Spence, _are_ you okay?" JJ asked. "We've all been worried about you. You've been having these _headaches_ and you've been so _distant_. The only times you're focusing is when you work and when you're with Henry. You know you can tell me _anything,_ right? Anything at all."

Spencer sighed and turned to face her. "Drive me to the hospital."

JJ had to stop herself from slamming on the pedal in shock. Instead, she took a calmer approach. One that wouldn't possibly end their lives.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" JJ whispered.

"I don't know. I mean... I know. I do but I have an appointment to be sure. I want you there with me." Spencer whispered, rubbing his head.

"Will you tell me before we see the doctor then?" JJ asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Okay, just get me there and we'll see, okay?" Spencer instructed.

"Okay." JJ said, letting out a shaky breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. Busy lately. Next chapter will be more about his condition. Some of you might have guessed right ;). <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another update!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds nor the characters. I only own the characters not mentioned in the show. I own Dr. McKenzie.**

* * *

><p>"If you have any more questions or need more information on your condition, do not hesitate to contact me. Okay, Spencer?" Dr. McKenzie asked.<p>

Spencer nodded and turned to face JJ who gave him a sympathetic smile. He didn't know if he really wanted sympathy or not.

"What about my job? They need me." he asked, quietly. He thought about Henry. And JJ. His mother...

"Spencer, you need to focus on yourself for now. I'll let Hotch know everything he needs to and maybe you can work from home. You don't need stress." JJ said, grabbing his hand and stroking it gently.

"I'd advise you to not work at all, Spencer." Dr. McKenzie said gently. "I'll give you your prescription for your medication and you can be on your way."

"Thank you." Spencer said, looking down.

His doctor gave JJ his prescription and Spencer was out the door before she could even stand.

"I know it's hard for him. Make sure he's alright and looked after."

"I will. Thanks." JJ smiled lightly before leaving.

...

Once JJ had tucked Henry in bed, she went to sit with Spencer in his guestroom. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

She brought him into an embrace.

And that's when Spencer let out everything he was holding in.

"It's okay." JJ whispered, stroking his hair.

Spencer pushed back from her, hurt written all over his face. "It's not okay! I have a brain tumor... I have cancer! In what world is that 'okay'?" Spencer asked, moving way from her.

JJ's eyes watered and she looked away from him, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry." she cried.

Spencer turned to her and his face softened. "Oh, Jennifer, it's not your fault. I'm sorry." he sighed, pulling her into his long arms.

Once they'd both calmed down, Spencer asked her a question she'd never thought she'd want to hear.

"How did he die?"

She could be oblivious as to who he meant or she could just tell him that the time wasn't right. What she did, surprised the both of them.

"He died on his way back home from New Orleans. His old boss over there wanted him to help on a case and Will agreed. He said he that he will also stop by his family's. And on the way to the airport, the taxi driver lost control of the car and he, along with Will and Will's partner died." JJ started to cry again and she was thankful for the closed door of the room and Henry's. She didn't want him to hear.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said, kissing her head.

"You know I said it was okay because it's benign right? You could have surgery to remove it. And you'll be the same Spencer."

For, he thought, the first time in his life, he scoffed. "The same? I won't ever be the same after this. I'm going to change." he looked down sadly. JJ looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek before leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"And you'll be better. And you'll still be there for Henry. And me."

* * *

><p><strong>The kiss seemed appropriate... Your thoughts?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another update for you guys! Thanks for the advice x**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it ;P Don't own the show nor the characters unless the ones not mentioned in the show.**

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up, feeling something heavy against his body. Looking down, he spotted a mop of platinum blonde hair and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.<p>

"JJ?" he whispered gently. She didn't move. "Jennifer." Spencer said more firmly, startling her awake.

"Oh, sorry..." JJ said, yawning. She moved away from him and stood up, stretching her back out. "Did I... Did I make you uncomfortable? If I did, I am so sorry."

Spencer shook his head and sat up, smiling lightly. "No, you didn't. In fact, the quite opposite actually..." he shrugged.

JJ nodded and opened the door. "I'll make some coffee and wake Henry up for school." she said, leaving.

Spencer stood up and rifled through his go-bag, looking for casual clothes to wear. He settled on his grey T-Shirt and black skinny jeans. Looking to the side, he saw the bag containing his medicine. Eyeing it, he made his way to the en-suite.

...

"How long is Uncle Spence staying with us for?" Henry asked, eating his bowl of cereal. JJ turned around to face him, carrying a cup of coffee.

"As long as you want." she smiled.

"Really? Wow!" Henry grinned. "Can he stay forever?" JJ laughed and sat down next to him.

"He has his own life remember. But he's going to be here for a while, okay?" she said, ruffling his hair.

"Not the hair!" Henry whined just as Spencer entered and took his own cup of coffee. "Uncle Spence!"

"Hey, Henry. How was your sleep?" Spencer asked, leaning against the counter.

"It was alright. Anyway, the school bus is coming soon. I gotta get ready." With that, the youngster ran to his room.

"So..." JJ said, looking at the contents of her cup.

"Should I go through it?" Spencer asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

JJ immediately knew what he was talking about and nodded. "Yes. As I said last night it's benign, right? It will be gone and you'll be on your feet again." She didn't say 'normal' as she saw how much her words affected him the night before.

"Yes." he simply replied. "Anyway, where are we going to for holiday? You said you'll think about it." he said in a cheery tone.

JJ was about to answer when Henry's school bus blasted its horn. "Henry! Time for school!" she yelled, standing up and opening the front door.

Henry came to the kitchen and hugged Spencer 'bye' before running out the door to his mother's waving hand. He got onto the bus and the female bus driver waved at JJ, smiling before taking off down the street.

JJ closed the front door and walked back into the kitchen, smiling. "Dominican Republic. I don't know; I love the beaches there and the porcelain bathrooms. What do you say?"

Spencer smiled back and replied, "Sounds good to me."

...

"I don't think that we've ever had a weekday off." Derek mentioned, him, JJ, Penelope, Kate and Spencer sitting down in JJ's dining room, eating.

"Well, not for Hotch or Rossi." JJ shrugged.

"So, have you guys decided where you're going for your holiday?" Kate asked, sipping her water.

"Dominican Republic." JJ answered, sipping her glass of wine.

"Oh my gosh! Jealous." Penelope moaned. "I need the relaxation. My fingers kill me, like they're begging me to stop typing!" she said. "Room for one more?"

"Or two?" Derek joined it. Spencer and JJ laughed as Kate rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm not begging." she said, stuffing a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but it's for Spencer, Henry and I only." JJ smiled, nodding adamantly.

"Don't worry baby girl," Derek said to a pouting Penelope. "we'll have our own little holiday."

"Ooh, where?" she asked excitedly.

"The Bahamas." Derek smirked, watching her eyes widen even more.

"Seriously?! Oh, you spoil me so, my sexy god."

"Penelope!" JJ giggled, rolling her eyes. Derek only raised his brow up and down.

"JJ, we may need to leave earlier than I thought." Spencer said.

"How come?" JJ asked.

"I think I'm already sick of Denelope." he said, making Penelope gasp.

"I hate that." she said as Kate and JJ grinned.

"Why, 'Perek' sounds good?" Kate teased.

"No. None." Derek begged.

"You spoil our fun." Kate pouted.

...

"So, when will the rest of the team find out?" JJ asked that night, closing the door to Henry's room. She stood in front of Spencer, folding her arms.

"Soon." Spencer shrugged looking down at his Converse. JJ sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Better sooner than later." she said. "Night."

"Goodnight, Jennifer." Spencer said, watching her retreat to her room. He stayed standing there, watching the door for a while before going to his own room. Sitting down on his bed, he looked at the medicine to reduce his headaches. He hadn't touched a single pill but the headaches were excruciating. He remembered the last time he had gotten addicted to pills. What was the name? It was in his mind somewhere. Dilaudid. That was it. He didn't want to become addicted to these pills as he was to Dilaudid.

Standing up, he took the pills and walked out of his room, knocking on JJ's. She later opened the door, her night robe tight around her waist. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No... I was getting ready to sleep. You okay?" JJ asked.

Spencer showed her his pills and she looked back up at him, his eyes full of worry. "I can't." he said.

JJ sighed and nodded. "You can. I will observe when you take them and just to be safe, I'll keep them with me at all times."

"Will-will you?" Spencer asked. He was met with a nod.

"You need two now. God knows how much you've been skipping." she said, taking the bottle and walking to the kitchen. Spencer followed her as she made her way to the sink and filled a glass with water, setting it beside two pills she had taken from the pill bottle. "I'm right here." she assured him.

Spencer tentatively took the two pills and glass of water. He put the pills into his mouth, immediately flushing it with water. He wanted to forget the taste and the feel of the pills in his throat.

"Was that okay?" JJ whispered. Spencer nodded and washed the glass out before placing it to the side.

"Can you stay with me tonight again? Please?" he begged, closing his eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another update. Just taking time to say thank you for the reviews and adding this to your favourites and alerting x You guys are awesome. Anyway, Merry Christmas x**

**Disclaimer: As I previously say, do not own nada except people never mentioned in show.**

* * *

><p>JJ and Spencer entered work the next day and went to the bullpen, anxiety masked over Spencer's face. JJ placed her hand on his and squeezed before letting go and knocking on Hotch's office door.<p>

Spencer decided to busy himself with reading. "Hi, guys." he mumbled, sitting in his chair and taking a book out of his satchel.

"_'The Laws Of Newton'_?" Derek asked, sitting on Spencer's desk. Kate followed soon after with a cup of coffee.

"It's very interesting. Plus, I've done all my files, so why not?" Reid asked, looking up from his book.

"Woah there, Kid. Just a little interested, is all." Derek said, putting his hands up.

Kate scoffed and smiled. "Derek Morgan interested in Physics? Wow." she said, raising her eyebrows.

Despite his little outburst, Reid smiled and went back to reading, cautiously eyeing the office window from where Hotch laid his eyes on him and JJ was speaking.

A short while later, Hotch called everyone to the conference room and JJ went up to Spencer as he picked up his satchel. "What did you say?" he asked, anxiously.

"I've explained it to him. You _do _want to tell everyone _now _right?" JJ asked, placing a hand on his forearm.

Spencer sighed and eyed everyone as they walked into the conference room, all curious. "Yes, I do. It's better sooner that later, right? And I need all the help I can get, even if it's being teased by Morgan." Spencer said, smiling lightly. JJ nodded, smiling and they both made their way into the conference room, seating themselves.

Hotch looked at Reid briefly before announcing why he had called everyone in. "It's not exactly me who has to say something and we don't exactly have a big case. So, Reid's going to take the limelight for the moment."

Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Uh..." he started, looking down. JJ sighed and placed her hand on his, underneath the table. It was the strength from that touch that had him continuing. "I have a brain tumour, it's benign."

Kate and Penelope gasped as Rossi's and Morgan's widened.

"My... my Junior G-Man!" Garcia gasped lightly before standing up and enveloping Spencer in a big hug.

"How long have you known?" Derek asked quietly. Spencer was shocked. Morgan had never spoke so quietly in his life.

"Well, I think I've known since a couple of months ago but I've known for definite just two days ago." Spencer replied. He was casual about the whole situation and he didn't even know why. He guess it was from being worried sick for the past couple of days and that finally accepting the fact with the help of JJ, made him embrace it more and not worry at all as they had talked possible outcomes.

"It's benign. That's good, right?" Kate asked cautiously. She wasn't as close to Spencer as the rest of the team were but they were good friends now and she knew a couple of things that set him off. JJ and Garcia whereas, could write an embarrassing biography about things that set the young genius off.

"I think it is. I'm taking the surgery option." Spencer said.

Hotch decided to put his thoughts forward. "Reid, you are to take medical leave off, for as a long as needed. You are not to come in for the remaining of the week. If we feel we need you to help on a case, we will Skype you."

"At least I get a free babysitter. My mother started to charge me for her time." JJ joked, squeezing Spencer's hand from underneath the table.

"How do you know he won't charge? He's a genius, not stupid." Rossi smiled. JJ tapped her nose, signalling something they didn't know she had against him.

"Well, my baby bird, all of us are here for you. To support you, to be called at 1 AM in the morning, for everything and anything." Garcia said, kissing the side of his head.

"Thank you, guys. You are like family to me and you've been supporting me throughout everything." Spencer said, swallowing what felt like a rock down his throat. He felt his eyes water and he smiled and blinked to keep them at bay. His emotions had been all over the place lately. He'd go from being anxious, to curious, to happy, to sad, to frightened, to worried and the cycle started all over again.

"We're here for you, forever and always." JJ smiled.

...

That night, Spencer laid in bed, thinking about his future. If he had one. He brought his mind to open files on him and Henry and how much time they'd spent together during the seven years of the youngster's life. That led him to think about whether he would have a future to start a family in with a wife. Could he even see him getting married and actually producing a child?

The thought made him smile but all the thinking and overdrive was making him thirsty. He got up to stand but a slight twitch took over his right leg, irritating him. The leg started to twitch again and he felt uncomfortable. "Uh... JJ?" Spencer called out.

Soon after, JJ rushed into his room, her night robe tightening against her waist. "Spencer? What's wrong?"

"Were you asleep?" he asked instead.

"No. I was reading." she lied. She didn't want him to know that she was praying instead. "What's wrong?" she asked, eyeing his twitching leg.

"It keeps twitching, I-I can't stop it." Spencer said, worry written in his eyes.

JJ sighed, looking around the room. "Okay... I'll check on how to help you." she said, rushing to get her laptop from her room. JJ came in twenty minutes later, with a mug of chamomile. "Here drink this, it will help relax your muscles."

Spencer eagerly drank the beverage and visibly relaxed as the liquid spread through his body down to his legs. "Thanks, JJ. I'm sorry if I keep disturbing you like this." he sighed sadly.

JJ sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're no problem." she smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. Spencer had realised that JJ had been intimate with him as of late. The kisses, the hand holding, the overly display of pictures of him. He was starting to think if something was wrong with _her_. "What's on that brain of yours?" JJ asked, entwining their fingers together.

Spencer looked down at their hands and then at her before sighing. "You've been very intimate with me lately. Is it because of my condition or...?"

JJ sprung back as if he was on fire and her eyebrows raised. "I am so sorry!" she said, covering her face. "Oh my gosh..." she sighed. "I'm not doing all this out of pity... Look, I can't explain it now but I will. Soon." she said, keeping a little bit of distance between them.

"Okay." Reid said, nodding. "Thanks for your support lately." JJ looked up at him and smiled. She was tempted to place her hand on his but decided against it. Instead, she combed her hair with her hand to keep it busy.

"You're welcome. I don't know if you know this but you've been helping me as well. In so many ways you could imagine." she whispered gently.

"I'm glad, I am." Spencer smiled, placing a arm over her shoulders. JJ took this as an invitation to snuggle against his lanky frame. Spencer didn't know but he liked the warmth her body gave his. "I've been thinking about children lately. If I survive this-"

"Of course you're going to survive this." JJ said firmly.

"_When_ I survive this," Spencer smirked at her. "I want children. I've decided that I've waited long enough. I need this."

JJ nodded and smiled. "And a great father you will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts? x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**S****ince I am busy this week and Christmas week, I thought a nice Christmassy chapter was in store. Sorry for the delay! This is for you awesome people!**

**Disclaimer: I think you get the gist ;)**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and David Rossi went and answered the door, revealing Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Sandy Jareau and little Henry LaMontagne.<p>

"You made it! Come in. It's freezing." Dave hurried them in.

"Ah! Look who's here!" Derek announced, standing up to hug JJ and Spencer. He held onto Spencer for just a little while longer.

"Hey, Henry? Want some cake?" Kate asked, smiling at the child.

"Yes, please." Henry said, tagging along with Meg and Kate to the kitchen.

"So, when's the surgery taking place?" Derek asked, sitting back down next to his girlfriend, Savannah.

"Next year, end of January." Spencer replied, taking a seat next to JJ and her mother.

"Wow, that's just round the corner..." Penelope sighed, gripping Sam's hand.

"Guys, it will be okay." JJ smiled, accepting the glass of wine offered by Dave. He offered a glass to Spencer who rejected it and offered it to Sandy instead.

Henry ran in a little while after, Meg and Kate following. "Mom, look! I got cake!" he grinned.

JJ chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That's the only slice you're getting. Now give me some."

...

As gifts were being exchanged, Spencer and JJ slipped out of the room for some privacy. He wasn't feeling too well.

"Do you want to go home?" JJ had liked referring to her home as his. Most of his stuff had been moved over from his apartment but then again, that was his domain.

Spencer shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm sure I can handle this. I'm just a bit tired, is all." he assured her before yawning.

"Well, if you need a quick nap, I could cover for you." JJ said, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it. "You shouldn't risk your condition for us, okay? If you need to take things easy, please do. Now, it's time for you to take your pills. I'll be right there with you, as I always am."

Spencer nodded and sighed as JJ went back into the room to get her bag. When she returned, she gave him a water bottle and two white pills.

"I know I've done this loads of times before but it still feels-"

"Weird? Scary? I know." JJ smiled softly. She nudged his hand towards his mouth and he got the gist before taking them and drinking the water.

"I'm a bit... dizzy. I think I need to lie down for a while." he mumbled, giving her back the water bottle before rubbing his face.

JJ nodded, understanding before helping him to one of Rossi's guest rooms. He had offered the room if Spencer needed any peace.

When JJ returned to the party room, almost everyone immediately understood why Spencer couldn't be there to enjoy the sensation with them.

"Will Uncle Spence be better in time for the Christmas movie?" Henry asked, playing with his new vintage car set, perks of Spencer Reid.

"Maybe, baby." JJ smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Not the hair!" Penelope screeched before protecting her godson's hair.

"Thank you, Aunt Penny!" Henry smirked evilly at his mother.

"You little-"

"Rascal!" Kate interrupted making everyone laugh.

...

"Thanks for having us over, Dave." JJ said, hugging him.

"No problem." Dave smiled before patting Henry on his head.

"At least you didn't ruffle it." the kid shrugged. "I hate that."

"Now, make sure Reid gets lots of rest, okay?" Dave asked.

"I'll make sure." JJ smiled, before turning to Spencer who was saying 'bye' to everyone.

"Can we go now? It's freezing! Thanks David for having us." Sandy said before hugging him. She quickly rushed out and entered JJ's car.

"Make sure your mother has a nice glass of warm milk. I think she went overboard on the mulled wine." Dave chuckled. JJ laughed and hugged him again before pushing her son gently out of the house and into the car. "Oh! And you drive, missy."

JJ rolled her eyes playfully before strapping Henry in beside her mother. "I won't even let Spencer drive at all during this." 'This' meaning his condition.

David nodded in understanding and patted Spencer on the back.

"Thanks for having us, Dave." Spencer smiled.

"Any time, kiddo." Dave nodded his head in farewell. "Make sure you get lots of rest. Remember, you don't have work."

"I can't promise anything but JJ will probably make sure." Spencer laughed before waving and entering the passenger seat of JJ's car.

"We going home now?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. We are." JJ smiled, starting the vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review your thoughts! x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Tomorrow's my last day at school and I am so pleased. The weirdest thing happened to me today... I was exiting a train station and a guy smiled at me and said: "Hello, you're beautiful." I freaked and walked away quickly and as I was in my dad's car, I was like, "Shit! I know that guy!" now I am going to apologise tomorrow for my rudeness. I hadn't seen him in four years, you couldn't really blame me ;P Anyway review your weird moments ;P**

* * *

><p>"Wow! Mom, look at the ocean!" Henry gasped, pointing to the overly blue sea.<p>

"Yeah. It's beautiful, isn't it?" JJ smiled, slipping her glassed on. She turned when she heard thumping behind her.

Spencer stood, carrying two suitcases as a big one laid on the ground. "And I had to carry all the suitcases, why?" he asked.

"Because you offered to." JJ shrugged, picking the suitcase up.

"I don't recall doing said thing." Spencer teased before propping the middle sized suitcase against the bed. "Anyway, let's choose our rooms. This is yours. The double queen sized room is mine and Henry's."

JJ shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Nope. You can have this room. You need your privacy and plus I know how to handle Henry's nightmares."

Spencer contemplated on the issue before nodding his head and agreed. "Fair enough." he shrugged before carrying the middle sized suitcase to the dresser. JJ had the big one. "Why do women have lots of clothing?" he mumbled, taking Henry's and JJ's suitcases to their room.

"Because I had loads of summer-wear and I wanted to take them all. Look, I couldn't even choose between wearing this," she twirled her see-through leopard print maxi dress. "and wearing my green summer dress. That's why I brought both. This for travelling and the other for dinner."

"I did not understand any of that." Spencer said.

"Neither did I." Henry tilted his head.

"Males." JJ mumbled before grabbing her suitcase off of Spencer and going into the bathroom.

...

_"Oh my gosh! The villa looks beautiful!"_ Penelope Garcia gushed over Skype as JJ twirled her laptop around for her blonde-headed friend to get a look.

"Yeah. Spence and I split the price." JJ smiled, before setting the laptop back on her knees.

_"I'm digging that dress. Green looks great on you." _Penelope grinned.

"Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself." JJ commented as Penlope wore a red flower in her hair and a tight fitting light blue summer dress.

_"My boys are spoiling me and Savannah. Derek got us dresses and Sam got us shoes. It was perfect. We're going to a restaurant soon__" _Penelope said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm wearing this for dinner with my boys." JJ laughed. She stopped when Penelope's face fell dramatically. "Pen? What's-"

"Does Spencer take pills?" Penelope cut in.

"Uh, yes he does." JJ replied, wondering where this was going.

"Because what if he gets addicted again? He's been terrified of pills." Penelope pointed out as Derek sat beside her.

"Hey, Blondie. So is he okay with the pills situation?" Derek asked. JJ smiled and assured them.

"Guys, I keep his pills with me all the time and I give him his prescribed dose when he needs it. I have full custody of his pills. And plus, he'll be using these for month or so." JJ said, nodding her head slightly. Penelope visibly sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God. Thank you JJ for looking after my little bird." she said, smiling softly.

"You've been amazing to him, JJ, you know that?" Derek smiled. "I won't be surprised if he asked you out or something." he added, making Penelope gasped in happiness.

JJ shut down the idea. "Guys... He had a lot on his plate and I am still not over Will. Maybe but right now we have to focus on ourselves, more on Spencer though." JJ explained.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, we have to go make that dinner reservation." Penelope said, blowing a kiss to the camera.

"Yeah, me too. See you in a couple of weeks, guys." JJ said, waving.

"Bye!" Derek said as the camera went blank. JJ sat back on the seat and sighed.

...

"I wonder if they have dinosaur chicken here." Henry mumbled, looking down at his colouring pencils and picture book, perks of the family friendly restaurant.

"Honey, try something else." JJ begged.

"Yeah, your mother is right, Henry. There's not enough dinosaur chicken in the world and people have to save them for later." Spencer tried.

"Okay, then. Fine!" Henry pouted. "I'll go with _normal _icky chicken."

"It makes you grow and be strong like Raphael?" Spencer tried, hoping that Henry still had an interest in the lion.

He received a positive response. "Oh yeah! Okay, then. I'll eat it."

"Good boy!" JJ grinned.

As they ate, JJ cast her attention on how Spencer and Henry acted around each other. She smiled as Spencer pretended to be a lobster and Henry, a shark, making silly noises which other families giggled or chuckled at.

"You and your husband have a gorgeous child." A waitress commented as she went by. JJ nor Spencer bothered to correct her. Technically, Henry was Spencer's son but he was his _god_son.

A family of four came up to them after dinner in the lobby. "Hi, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out sometime?" The mother said.

JJ looked at Henry and Spencer, unsure of what to do. Spencer luckily saved the day.

"Uh, sure. I'm Spencer, this is my wife, Jennifer and this is our son, Henry." JJ's eyes widened as she turned to him. His wife? Their son?

"I'm Melanie, that's my husband, Jeremiah and these little griefs is our son and daughter, Kimberly and Kevin." Melanie introduced.

"My wife and I couldn't help but notice over dinner how wonderful you looked as a family. Is he your only son?"

This time JJ kept up the act. "Yeah... We're hoping we can get another little one in the near future though." she smiled.

"I can be a big brother?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Maybe, Henry." Spencer smiled, patting his hair lightly.

"How about that fair down the beach?" Jeremiah offered.

"Fair!" The kids chorused.

"Uh, give us five minutes. We have to call my mother." JJ said, lacing her fingers through 'her husband's'.

"Of course. We'll wait here." Melanie smiled.

In truth, it was time for Spencer to take his medicine and 'having to call her mother' was their new code on holiday.

"We'll be back." Spencer promised before giving Henry a piggy back ride to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh! Three days til Christmas! You excited yet :) Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Wow... Still doing this :) You know it.**

* * *

><p>After Spencer took his medicine, JJ put the bottle of pills in her bag and zipped it up. "That family's nice aren't they, JJ?" Spencer said.<p>

JJ looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You addressed us as your wife and child." she stated, looking at 'their' son who was playing a game on his iPad.

"Yeah, I figured if we weren't ever going to see these people again and the fact that they thought we were, I decided to not bother to correct them." Spencer explained, slipping his sunglasses on as they exited their room, JJ pushing Henry out gently.

"Oh. Okay." JJ nodded, taking the iPad off her son.

"Mom!" Henry said, reaching for the tablet.

"Henry, we are meeting that family." Spencer said, pressing the 'down' button for the lift.

"Oh. Fine." Henry mumbled.

When the reached the bottom, the other family waved them over, smiling.

"That was quick." Jeremiah commented.

"Yeah, I explained to my mother that we were keeping you waiting. She just wanted to know if we got here okay, is all." JJ smiled.

"Well, let's get going to that carnival." Melanie said, making the three children cheer.

...

"So what do you guys do for work?" Jeremiah asked JJ and Spencer as both couples watched their children on a ride.

"I'm a doctor." Spencer said. Technically, he wasn't lying. He just didn't need to state what he did to gain the other couple's excitement and interest.

"Wow! I assume you're on call but obviously on break." Melanie asked.

"Yeah." Spencer kept it at that.

"What about you, Jennifer?" Melanie asked.

"I'm a police officer." JJ simply said. She technically was. But she was more.

"Wow both of you have interesting jobs, no wonder you kept the children count at one." Jeremiah joked, the other adults laughing.

"So, what do you guys do?" Spencer asked politely, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist.

Melanie smiled at him before answering. "I'm a teacher and a high school."

"And I am a lawyer." Jeremiah said.

"Wow, that's great." JJ smiled. Melanie's eyes cast to Spencer's left hand then JJ's.

"Yeah... Where's your ring, Spencer?" Melanie asked, making Spencer raise his eyebrows.

"Force of habit. You know..." he drifted off as Melanie's eyes widened in realisation.

"Of course. Your job." she smiled politely. "That's a lovely rock there, Jennifer."

JJ brought her hand to her eyes and smiled at the princess cut diamond which Will had given her. "Yeah, he has great taste." she said hoarsely.

"You okay? You don't sound too good." Spencer asked. JJ smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Sore throat." she said. He nodded, knowing what it meant.

"You guys are so cute together. You look so young as well! How old are you, Dr...?" Melanie commented.

"Reid. And I'm thirty-three years old." Spencer replied.

"And you, Mrs Reid?" Jeremiah asked.

"Thirty-four." JJ replied.

"You go for older women." Jeremiah smiled. "Mel here, is a couple of months older than me as well."

"You males tend to go for older women." Melanie joked, making JJ laugh.

"So, what's your surname?" JJ asked, out of interest.

"Daniels." Melanie replied.

"Nice name." Spencer commented.

"Thank you." Melanie smiled.

Jeremiah sighed in content as he looked at his wife, JJ and Spencer. "I have enjoyed today. You guys really are a nice family." Jeremiah commented.

"Thank you. You guys are pretty cool as well." JJ smiled.

"And she's in with the new words! My, we're old!" Melanie joked, making JJ grin.

JJ's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. _Mom_. Damn, her mother was calling 'again'.

"Who is it, Jennifer?" Spencer asked.

"My mother again." JJ groaned. "Give me a minute, she's probably forgotten where her glasses are or something." she joked, leaving the group.

"Does her mother call frequently?" Jeremiah asked, making conversation.

Spencer smiled then shrugged. "Sometimes. Before the holidays, she barely called. But lately, she's calling every hour." That was true. A little. Sandy hadn't bothered them until she found out Spencer's condition, forcing her to step to the role as his 'mother' by making sure he was alright at every waking hour. Spencer smiled lightly to himself at the thought. His own mother didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

"It's the holidays. Of course, in-laws are going to be calling." Melanie smiled.

JJ soon came back and smiled. "Sorry about that. She just wanted to know if Henry was taking his sunblock." she rolled her eyes.

"Your mother's a worrier." Melanie said.

"Oh, she is." JJ agreed.

...

_"So he said that you were his wife and Henry, his son?" _Penelope repeated later that night as Spencer played with Henry in her and Henry's shared room.

"Yeah and the family bought it." JJ said, eating some fruit.

Derek joined the chat as Savannah and Sam entered the screen as well.

_"Hey, Blondie.__" _Derek said.

_"Hi JJ."_ Savannah said. Sam only nodded and smiled.

"Hey, guys." JJ said.

"_You look like a goddess, with the dress and the fruit."_ Savannah commented, making JJ laugh.

_"All you need is Spencer and/or Henry to feed you those fruit."_ Penelope grinned.

"Pen..." JJ warned, grinning.

_"Seeing as they are you husband and son." _she finished.

_"Husband?"_ Derek asked. _"You guys found a chapel and got married, without us?"_

"No, Morgan. Spencer said that we were married in front of this family. They're really nice and Henry gets along with the kids so we thought why not? I mean, I'm single and he is, so it's not a problem."

_"JJ..."_ Derek started.

"It was his idea. But we couldn't be bothered to correct anyone seeing as they kept commenting on how cute we looked as a family." JJ explained.

_"Fair enough."_ Penelope shrugged.

"Anyway, we gotta get ready for bed. We're meeting the Daniels family for breakfast." JJ said, finishing her bowl of fruit.

_"Best of friends, already."_ Derek teased, making JJ stick her tongue out.

_"Anyway, okay, my blonde bird. I love you, Spencer and Henry. And tell Spencer to take it easy. I'd rather see him alive when you get back!"_ Penelope said.

"Okay, I'll tell him, Pen. Bye guys!" JJ said, waving.

_"Bye!"_ The other four adults chorused then the screen went blank.

JJ slipped her laptop into its bag and made her way to the conjoining room. When she opened the door, she saw the most peaceful sight she had ever seen.

Henry and Spencer cuddled up and snoring peacefully. Smiling, JJ slipped her mobile phone out and took a picture before kissing the screen. She then went up to Henry's bed and kissed his head and Spencer's too before closing the door and deciding to sleep in Spencer's bed instead.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter on their Christmas holiday. xx Review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay. I was enjoying me holiday and today is the last day so school is back on for me tomorrow ;( I have a new cousin, she was born on the 31st of December, New Year's Eve ;) Happy New Year, guys! Anyway, last chapter on their holiday. Review :)**

* * *

><p>JJ put her earrings on as she scouted around for her heels. It was their last day in the Dominican Republic and they were having dinner with their new friends the Daniels.<p>

"Spencer? Henry? Are you guys ready, yet?" The boys were changing in Spencer's room, leaving her to her woman privacy. JJ's laptop bleeped as she looked at the e-mail sent by her eccentric friend.

_'They look so gorgeous!'_

JJ grinned at the message and gave a quick reply before shutting down her laptop. She had sent Penelope a picture of Spencer and Henry asleep.

The knock on her door was all she needed to guess that they were ready. "Come in!" JJ said.

Spencer came in, Henry in tow. "The Daniels called up to tell us to meet them at the restaurant in a couple of minutes." Spencer said, slipping his sunglasses on as the evening light cast across the room.

"Okay." JJ said, putting her pumps on. "I can't believe it's our last day here." she mumbled, grabbing her bag and leading the boys out the door.

"I had loads of fun with Kimmy and Kevin." Henry said happily.

"I'm sure you did, Henry." Spencer smiled as they entered the elevator.

The trio met with the Daniels downstairs and both families made their way into the packed restaurant.

"Woah, a bit full here, isn't it?" JJ said as they all waited in the small lobby.

"Luckily, we made a reservation." Jeremiah smiled, heading to the desk. "Table for seven, Daniels-Reid."

"Of course, sir. Right this way." A waiter said, leading the group to a large table near the centre. "I'll be your waiter for the afternoon. My name is Richard and here are your menus. Just call when you're ready to order."

"Do you have dinosaur chicken?" Henry asked. The waiter turned to the little boy and tilted his head. JJ signalled for him to say no.

"Sorry young sir, but we do not have dinosaur chicken available." Richard smiled sadly. Henry pouted and sighed.

"Okay, then." he said.

"I'll be on my way, then." Richard said, smiling and leaving. The adults read their menus as the kids played with their colouring books and crayons.

"Henry, how about that chicken that Raphael eats?" Spencer offered, looking through the kids section, displeased at their choices. Henry shrugged before nodding.

"Okay." He went back to colouring.

"Has everyone finished choosing?" JJ asked a while later. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Richard?" JJ called out. Said waiter came quickly to their table.

"You would like?" he asked, getting his pen and paper.

"I would like a chicken special meal and for my son, the same." JJ said. "Honey?" she asked Spencer.

"I would like the same, please." Spencer smiled. "Great minds think alike." he said, taking a hold of JJ's hand and placing their joined hands on the table.

"Does it have vegetables?" Henry asked. Richard nodded. "Awh man!"

"If you do not eat your vegetables, Henry, you will not grow to be strong as _leo_." Spencer said.

"Fine." Henry grumbled.

"And you, sirs and madams?" Richard asked, referring to the Daniels.

"You know what? Put us all down for the same." Melanie said.

"I want the steak special meal." Jeremiah whispered. Melanie rolled her eyes and smiled politely at Richard.

"Three chicken and one steak special meals." Melanie re-ordered.

"Of course. And for drinks?" the waiter asked.

"This is a goodbye dinner. Why not get wine for the adults and apple juice for the kids?" Melanie asked.

"I don't drink." Spencer said. Jeremiah and Melanie turned to him, shock written on their faces.

"Oh, you don't? Wow, learn new things everyday." Jeremiah smiled.

"I'll just have water." Spencer said.

"And Henry doesn't like apple juice. He likes orange." JJ said, blushing slightly. Both her and Spencer felt awkward for disagreeing with the other couple's choices but what they don't like is what they don't like.

"I really should ask before I order for everyone. Sorry about that." Melanie apologised.

"It's okay." JJ said, smiling.

"Okay so, six chicken special meals and one steak special meal along with one water, a bottle of wine, three glass, one OJ and two AJs."

"Correct." Spencer said. Richard nodded and left.

"How come you don't drink?" Jeremiah asked out of interest.

"Oh, I just don't like the taste of wine any more. As I got older, the want for alcohol decreased."

"I thought it was meant to increase, not decrease." Melanie joked.

"Same here." Spencer agreed. "I guess it's because our taste buds are still adjusting to all the different tastes we have and we tend to go for sweeter things than sour things or vice versa as we age each year."

Melanie and Jeremiah just stared at Spencer in surprise. "Wow, you sure do know a lot." Jeremiah commented.

"I learn new things everyday, it's nothing." Spencer said modestly.

"Back at home, I had to pry a book from his hands. He's on leave from work to look after Henry because our babysitter is moving houses in a couple of weeks so he has loads of time on his hands and he spends it at the library or at home, just reading." JJ said.

"You married an intelligent man, Jennifer." Melanie smiled.

"I sure did." JJ smiled, kissing Spencer's cheek, making him blush slightly.

...

"...and then Jerry tripped and broke his arm!" Melanie said, making the table laugh.

"That's why you should never leave a toy on the stairs." Jeremiah warned. "Death is just waiting round the corner."

"Oh my gosh, if Henry ever did that to Spencer, I bet in the future, he would never let him live it down."

"How come?" Melanie asked, eating a piece of chicken.

"Spence has an eidetic memory." JJ said proudly, rubbing his shoulder and taking a sip of her wine.

"Woah. That's impressive. Can this guy get any better?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm no god, I'm just human." Spencer laughed.

"So modest as well! Let's switch husbands right here, right now!" Melanie said, again making the adults laugh. The kids watched on in embarrassment and went on to play their guessing game.

"I think I'll stick to this mister." JJ said, kissing Spencer's cheek. She sighed in content as she finished her glass of wine.

"Another bottle?" Jeremiah asked. They had already finished three.

"Yes, but let us pay for this one." JJ said, waving her arm drunkenly at Richard to come over.

"Oh, Jennifer. Let us pay." Melanie said.

Richard came over to their table. "Another bottle?" he asked, already knowing as JJ tapped her wine glass.

"Read our minds." Jeremiah chuckled.

"Coming right up." Richard nodded and left.

"Jennifer, I think you should cool it with the wine." Spencer said, rubbing her back as she hiccuped.

"This is our last bottle, we swear." JJ said, as Melanie and her husband nodded.

"Okay then..." Spencer said doubtfully.

...

There was one thing that nerved Spencer. Carrying two sleeping blondes. As they finished dinner, after five bottles, JJ and the other couple sat in the lobby, chatting and saying their goodbyes. Spencer had been quick with his as he was uncomfortable talking with very drunk people. Henry had fell asleep soon after saying goodbye to his new friends and Spencer carried him over his shoulder. Then soon, the other couple left with their twins and JJ nearly collapsed and Spencer had to hoist her up his other shoulder as she giggled. She had managed to help push the up button on the lift but that was all as she fell asleep on the short journey up.

As they got to their floor, Spencer had to fumble around JJ's hanging purse for their key card and retrieved it with ease, scanning it on their door. He thanked the heavens for key card doors instead of key doors. He entered his room and placed the blondes on the bed.

JJ woke up and yawned before seeing Spencer take his suit jacked off.

"Hello." she purred.

"JJ, you're drunk. Can you dress yourself? I'll put Henry in his pajamas."

"Okie dokie." JJ said standing up and taking her heels off. She threw them to a corner and walked dizzily to hers and Henry's room. Spencer entered, collecting Henry's neatly folded pajamas. He saw JJ trying to unzip her dress but failing.

"Here." he said, placing the clothes on her bed and helping unzip her dress. JJ turned her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Thank you." she whispered. She turned and pulled his face to hers before kissing him roughly on the lips. Spencer tried pulling back but soon found that he couldn't as JJ wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell onto the bed and he soon gave up resisting as he responded to her kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little teaser for you guys ;P Did you see it coming?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so excited! Tomorrow's my birthday! Unfortunately, I won't be updating tomorrow because I'll be too busy eating loads of chocolate cake! What kind of cakes do you like for your birthday? Review! x Anyway, here's the next chapter for you as I am on a high! :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up the next morning, feeling something heavy on his bare chest. It was a very bare JJ. Eyes wide, he looked at the door conjoining their two rooms. Turning to the side, he checked the time. 3 AM.<p>

JJ moved contently in her sleep as she let out a gentle snore. "JJ?" Spencer whispered. "Jennifer?" he asked more firmly. JJ sturred and opened her eyes slowly before taking in her surroundings. She yawned and stretch, stopping when she felt restricted.

"Hmm?" she asked confused. She leaned up and turned to the side, meeting Spencer's shy gaze. "Oh."

"I'll check on Henry." Spencer mumbled, his eyes not reaching hers as he searched around for his clothes. JJ helped by turning on the lamp and he found his trousers and quickly exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

JJ placed her hands on her face as she groaned out loud. "Did we really just...?" she breathed out, brushing her hair out of her face.

She thanked God that this was her room as she searched for her underwear and pajamas, placing her used clothes into her large suitcase.

When she was done, she entered the bathroom giving Spencer enough time to finish looking for the rest of his clothes and re-enter his room.

When she exited the bathroom, she knocked on Spencer's door. She received a quiet 'come in' as she entered, spotting Spencer carrying Henry over his shoulder. "I'll, uh, put him in bed." he said, walking the short distance into their room and placing him on his bed.

"Spencer..." JJ started, as she crossed her arms. He simply just continued to walk into his room and shut the door. But JJ wasn't having any of it. She opened the door and closed it, locking it behind her. "You need to take your medicine." she said instead of her initial idea. She dug into her bag for the pills and Spencer went to retrieve a water bottle from the mini fridge.

After he had taken his medicine he placed the empty bottle into the bin and sat on his bed.

"I know that what happened between us made you awkward and I apologise sincerely. I shouldn't have gotten so drunk. I should have listened to you." JJ said, sitting beside him and bringing her feet up onto the bed.

"It's okay." Spencer said simply, looking forward.

"Spencer, please look at me. It feels awkward..." JJ begged. Spencer sighed and closed his eyes briefly before turning to face her.

"JJ, it..."

"Was your first time? And I ruined it?"

"No... It's not that... It's-" he stopped himself before he could remember it all. JJ watched his pained expression and sighed, knowing what it was.

"Maeve. Oh, Spence, I'm so sorry." JJ said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I ruined everything for you."

"No... You didn't." Spencer said, smiling softly. "I'm sorry I've been a burden to you this past month."

"Spence, having a tumour is not a burden. I love having you around. Henry does too. You're helping us as much as we are helping you."

Spencer chuckled lightly. "I guess being around you guys, keeps me the slightest bit sane. Even your mother." They both laughed at that. "At least I can cross _that _off my bucket list."

JJ smiled lightly. "You made a bucket list? You _are _going to survive this, you know that?"

"I know. I just wanted to know how it felt to have a list of things to possibly do before 'dying'."

"What else is there? I know that sex wasn't number one on that list. What was number one?" JJ asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Bungee jumping." Spencer shrugged. In the back of his mind, it was actually to _Fall In Love _and he thought that he had it crossed off as well as he felt the warmth of the blonde beside him.

"Bungee jumping? You?" JJ chuckled. "Can I try something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Spencer asked just as JJ softly placed her lips onto his. Spencer felt all the emotions of adoration and anxiety mix into his stomach as he didn't respond, his eyes wide. He had done this before but what was different? Was it the fact that she was a bit sober and aware of her actions or was it because he had never found JJ to be _this _forward. Ever since their holiday started, they both had been leaping into decisions, constantly changing their friendship status. Spencer probably thought that this stage was the _Friends With Benefits _stage and he felt that maybe, just maybe, he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Again, apologies for not updating tomorrow, it's my birthday and I need a day off from the wonderful Internet. Just another note, I will be busy all month as I have important exams. I'll be updating randomly from now till the end of January! x<strong>

**Bex, ya homie xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, they were really sweet! x I am personally going to message all of you that posted on the previous chapter. Turns out that my birthday being today is really lucky. You know the reason I was busy all month? My exams? Well, they were pushed back to February so I have a bit of time to update! I wasn't originally going to update today but reading your reviews this morning made me grin. And plus, I have no homework seeing as it is the second day back of the first week back so the teachers are kinda laid back or either off sick ;P Hmm... Are they really?**

**Anyway here's my replies to your fabulous reviews! xx:**

_**Sazzita:**_** Thank you so much! And I want to make these chapters really good for you all x I hope I do exceed your standards ;) Thanks for reviewing! **

_**ripon:**_** Thank you very much! I hope the chapter was what you all were waiting for ;) Thanks for reviewing! x**

_**MW3addict: **_**Thanks, I am at the moment ;P I love your name! I love all things COD. Have you played Ghosts? It's epic. And I had banana cake for my birthday years back, my mum made it and it was delicious! And thanks for reviewing! x**

_**Sue1313:**_** Thanks the comment! Ah, psychic now are you? x ;P And maybe JJ knew what she was doing deep down? ;) And chocolate cake is the best to me, especially little cupcakes. I have had like twenty today lol. And thanks, I am having a great birthday, my family are soo fab today!**

_**cares113:**_** Thank you for commenting on the storyline! I wasn't sure if someone had done this before so I was a bit hesitant to post it but when I received good feedback, I continued! ;D And here's the next chapter, a day after ;P Ooh, my friend had a cookie cake and it was so large she gave me half and I enjoyed it a bit too much, I had a sugar high ;D x**

_** : **_**You'll have to wait and see ;P And here's more! x**

**Again, thank you all for your support, reviews and well wishes! I hope you have/had a fabulous day! xx**

* * *

><p>"Who is the victim's lawyer?" JJ asked as she and Morgan walked down the corridor of the City Hall.<p>

"A Jeremiah Daniels." Derek replied, opening a door for a shocked JJ.

"And he's here? Right now?" she asked. Morgan studies her.

"Blondie, what's up?" he asked, closing the door behind them as they walked up to the surviving victim, her family, a police officer and Jeremiah Daniels.

"I know him." she whispered. "From the holiday. He and his family hung out with Spencer, Henry and I."

"Is it going to be awkward?" Derek smirked as they neared the group.

"I kinda told him and his wife that I was a police officer." JJ mumbled. Derek chuckled, gaining the attention of the other people in the vast room. JJ smiled gently at Jeremiah's wide and inquisitive eyes.

"Don't worry." Derek whispered to her before they stood beside the police officer.

"These are agents Jareau and Morgan. They saved your daughter." The police officer, identified as Officer Owens announced.

"Mrs Reid." Jeremiah nodded curtly at her.

"Mr. Daniels." JJ responded.

"I see you are familiar with the female agent." Officer Owens said.

"We have met before. And please, it's Agent Jareau." she said, aiming the last sentence at Jeremiah.

"Well, okay. This is how the court case is going to go down..." The officer started.

...

As JJ exited the City Hall with Derek, Jeremiah Daniels caught up with them.

"I thought you were a police officer." he said as the three walked to the car park. JJ turned to Derek and he gave her a smirk before heading off to a nearby coffee shop instead.

She knew that she would be the centre of attention back at the headquarters. Derek and Penelope told each other _everything_.

"I had to say that. I have a high profile job. And it's to keep Henry safe." JJ replied simply.

"I understand. And your husband? Is he really a doctor?"

"Yes. He received his doctorate when he was about 21-22? I can't really remember, we were so young then. He's not that kind of doctor but his job does require him to not wear his wedding band." JJ lied easily. The perks of being a profiler.

"Oh. I understand why you had to lie to us. To protect that handsome kid of yours." Jeremiah smiled at her. They stopped when they reached his car.

"Look, we're sorry for lying and all. If people knew what we actually did, they could use our son against us and that's the last thing that we would ever want. Actually that's not even on our want list." JJ explained.

"Jennifer, I get it. I really do. I won't even tell Mel. My lips are sealed." Jeremiah promised.

JJ smiled back and saw Derek heading their way, two coffees in hand. "I really must go. We have work to do." she said, nodding her head towards the black male who had donned his Ray Bans.

"Of course. I must go too. Don't want an angry Kimmy nor an annoyed Kevvy on my hands." Jeremiah said, unlocking his car door.

"Of course. That reminds me, I have to remind Spence to pick Henry up as well. I bet he has a book in his hands." Jeremiah laughed at the inside joke as he bid his goodbyes and drove off.

As JJ and Derek got into the latter's car, Derek placed the cups into the cup holders and turned to her, leaving the key inside the ignition.

"So? How was your little chat?" he asked.

"Fine." JJ simply replied, taking her cup and sipping from it.

"How's your hubby doing?" Derek smirked, actually starting the car up.

"Go even further and I swear, Morgan..." JJ left the threat hanging as Derek chuckled.

...

"So, how's your husband doing?" Kate joked as she walked past JJ's office.

JJ rolled her eyes, smiling as she continued to work. Just then, Penelope Garcia rushed in and slammed the door shut before making herself comfortable on the seat in front of the desk.

"Pen?" JJ asked, calmly, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"I want to know all about your holiday with your lovely husband and son." Penelope said, grinning.

"Well, you know about the Daniels?" JJ started.

"Yup. Their kids look so adorable!" Penelope said, referring to the pictures of the twins and Henry playing.

"They are. But not as adorable as Henry." JJ smiled. "Anyway, we had dinner together everyday..."

...

"When's Mom coming home?" Henry asked Spencer as they were in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to cook spaghetti.

"Soon, little guy." Spencer said, reading JJ's mother's handwritten recipe. "Now, help me make this."

"But, it's complicated!" Henry whined, looking at the tomatoes. "And I _hate _those."

Spencer sighed and turned to his godson. "Henry, if you eat the tomatoes, your mommy will be very proud."

"Will she really?" Henry asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I bet. And with our charms, we have her right where we want her." Spencer added, ruffling the kid's hair. And for once, the kid actually didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you! Now review! x<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Back with another update! Thanks for the lovely reviews and well wishes again! You guys are awesome! Tomorrow, I'm busy all day as I have to go to a christening and I have my birthday party straight after, which I am now sharing with my new cousin (she's being christened) and then after I have a ton of homework to do as I have to finish my portfolio for my Product Design class as that lesson is the only reason I wake up on Mondays ;P So maybe on Sunday I can squeeze in a nice chapter after my chores. :)**

_**MW3addict: **_**Thanks! And I play ghosts with my older brother and my older cousins, it's epic with us, the dream team of four ;P I have tried it and at first, I found it hard but I eased into the game and now I'm a pro! We have all COD, MW games and trust me, it's like Christmas all over again when I play each one ;D **

* * *

><p>"Off home, Blondie?" Derek asked, collecting his jacket from his desk.<p>

"Yeah, to my boys." JJ replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Your boys, huh?" Derek smirked as Penelope joined him. "Ready for a lift home?" he asked her.

"Of course, my Chocolate Thunder. You do know that today is bubble bath day and I need to relax!" Penelope said, taking deep breaths.

"Why do you need to relax? You're the one spreading gossip about me." JJ chuckled.

"The Gossip Queen can only take so much. Plus, it was not gossip, it was gold." Penelope replied, flicking her newly dyed ginger hair.

"So, mine and Spence's lives are gold?" JJ smirked, teasing her friend.

"Do that and I'll make sure I spread that you two sleep together!" Penelope whispered as Kate came up to them.

"No way! You guys...?" she asked, making JJ glare at Penelope.

"No!" JJ said, taken back. "He's not comfortable with any of that. You know Reid." JJ saved herself.

"True. He'd probably run away awkwardly if any girl made _that kind _of pass against him." Derek agreed, none of them noticing JJ's slight blush.

"So why did Penelope say that she will spread that rumour?" Kate asked, as the four made their way into the elevator.

"I teased her." JJ sighed.

"Ooh, wrong move, Jennifer." Kate tutted.

The four chuckled as they reached the underground car park.

"I gotta go. I'll see you lovely people tomorrow." Kate said, giving them a hug and walking off to the direction of her car.

"I have to go, I left the boys in charge of dinner." JJ said, making Derek wince.

"Does Reid even know how to cook?" he asked.

JJ turned to him and Penelope, eyes wide.

"More the reason to get home quickly." she joked.

"Alright, bye Blondie." Derek chuckled leading Penelope to his car, by her arm.

"Bye, my love!" she called back to her blonde friend.

...

"Henry? Spencer? I'm home!" JJ called out as she entered the house. It smelt delicious. "Something smells good." JJ mumbled to herself.

"In here!" Spencer called from the kitchen. JJ hung up her bag and coat and entered the kitchen to find Henry sprinkling herbs onto a spaghetti dish. Spencer was by the sink, washing knives, pans and spoons.

"Wow, you guys made all this?" JJ asked, amazed at the three beautifully laid out dishes.

"Yes! And we made desert. We're having some yummy fruit salad!" Henry announced, pulling his chef's hat onto his head.

"So, go and sit down and we'll serve you in a short while." Spencer smiled, giving her a light kiss to the cheek.

"Hmm, I should go out more if I'm met with this when I come home." JJ smiled, started walking out

"Well, this is the only thing we know how to cook." Spencer replied. JJ didn't even see the mischievous smirks that Henry and Spencer gave each other.

...

"More juice, Mommy?" Henry asked sweetly, holding the pitcher with his two little hands.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie." JJ smiled, placing her cup near the pitcher.

"So, do you like the spaghetti?" Spencer asked, eating his.

"Yes, it's delicious!" JJ replied. "Oh, you'll never guess who I saw today."

"Who?" Spencer asked, sipping from his water.

"Henry, place the pitcher down. It's enough juice." JJ said, sipping from her drink. Henry placed the pitcher down and sat down before eating his food again.

"So who?" Spencer asked again.

"Jeremiah Daniels." JJ replied, waiting for his reaction.

"Kimmy and Kev's dad?" Henry asked, grinning.

"Yeah. He asked of you." she smiled, ruffling his hair. Henry rolled his eyes and shrugged her hand off.

"Where did you see him?" Spencer diverted the conversation back.

JJ paused before finishing her meatball. "City Hall. He was the surviving victim's lawyer."

"Small world, huh?" Spencer said, surprised.

JJ chuckled, sipping her drink. "Tell me about it." she said, watching Spencer eat.

"Soon, we'll find out that they live just down the street." he joked, making JJ laugh.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that. You boys have been busy and need a break." she smiled, standing up. She got to the door and opened it, revealing Jeremiah and his family standing with matching smiles and gifts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, are these Daniels a bit suspicious? What do you think? Review! x<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been ill lately... I've had my best friend, Cal, update for me. The chapters for stories I already had cluttering my files. But I forgot to write up the chapters for this one... I'm sorry. I've been ill, on top of that, I've had school work and life to sort through and it's making me even worse. I'm better now, obviously. But I'm still a bit sick. Just need a lot of rest, that's why I'm happy that tomorrow's Friday. Anyway, sorry for the long AN and delay.**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Melanie! Jeremiah!" JJ exclaimed, a hand on her heart. "What a surprise."<p>

"Oh you'll never believe this..." Melanie chuckled. "Jez here said he saw you today, at work and then just as I was driving in from work, I saw you enter this house!"

"Wow! Small world huh?" JJ chuckled lightly.

"We just moved in a couple of days ago. And there we were thinking that we would know nobody here!" Jeremiah explained.

"Come in!" JJ smiled, letting the family enter and closing the door behind them. "Uh, Spencer, Henry? Look who are here." she called into the dining room.

The five entered to a very shocked Spencer and an excited Henry.

"Kimmy! Kevin!" Henry exclaimed, standing up to greet them. Spencer stood up also, putting on a polite smile.

"Welcome to our home, guys." he said, shaking Jeremiah's hand and giving Melanie a short hug.

The older couple looked around the house, silently judging it's beautiful appearance.

"It's a beautiful home. You should see our house. It's a complete mess!" Melanie smiled.

"Thank you and if you need help, again, Spence is off work and can help you get settled into the area." JJ offered.

"Jennifer..." Spencer trailed off, looking at her knowingly.

She changed her tactic, smirking. "Then again, the books. You should see our library!"

"A library?!" Jeremiah said shocked.

"Oh yes. Most on _Quantum Physics _more or less." Spencer said, shrugging.

"You were eating dinner, oh my!" Melanie said, gasping as she looked at the unfinished plates.

JJ chuckled lightly. "It's alright, really." she assured her.

"Why don't you guys finish up and we'll sit and talk whilst you do." Jeremiah offered.

"Okay... While it's still hot." Spencer agreed, sitting back down.

...

"So how about this weekend, we invite our colleagues over to meet you guys." JJ offered. She noticed the hesitant looks the couple gave each other before giving the younger couple a tight smile.

"Sure." Melanie agreed reluctantly.

JJ smiled and wiped a bit sauce from Henry's lips. "Do you want to show Kimberly and Kevin your bedroom to give them ideas on theirs?" Henry grinned and nodded before dragging his little friends away.

JJ's expression turned serious as she turned to Melanie and Jeremiah.

"Sorry to be so forward but... are you stalking us?" she asked.

The older couple looked shocked at her outburst. Spencer turned to her, confused.

"Jenny, what's going on?" Spencer asked, looking between her and the couple.

JJ raised her eyebrows at them. "Well?" she asked, ignoring Spencer.

Jeremiah was the first to sigh and break. "In truth, your friend set this up."

"Which friend?" Spencer asked, furrowing his brows.

"Penelope Garcia? She saw us at the park one day whilst she was with your son and she told us about her friends who needed 'normal' friends and we accepted. Trust us, Mr. and Mrs. Reid, we honestly didn't mean to cause problems. We were new to the area and we wanted to get to know people. She said she did background checks on us and everything to make sure that we were suitable. We genuinely like you guys." Melanie confessed.

JJ and Spencer shared a look before smirking. "I knew it." JJ said.

"Wait... You guys knew all along?" Jeremiah asked.

"Penelope asking us about you guys was a little bit of a give away." Spencer admitted.

"She was always asking about the Daniels and how they were and how cute their kids are like we didn't know!" JJ smiled. "Glad to know that you're not serial killers, not that we wouldn't have known anyway."

"Penelope Garcia is not a good liar, no?" Jeremiah chuckled.

"No..." JJ said, shaking her head.

"Well, we have a wine bottle..." Melanie trailed off, shaking said bottle.

"I'll get the cork opener." Spencer sighed, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay. Doctor said I need lots of rest and less electronics time... Stupid doctor. Anyway, I am feeling much better and I am back in motion, updating as quick and swiftly as I can. Also, I am going on a date later on today and I want to know what you guys think is a nice date for you. Your idea might even be used in this story as I need ideas for Jencer's dates :) Review your ideas!**

* * *

><p>"So, you two are actually FBI agents?" Melanie asked, sipping her third glass of wine. They were lucky they lived down the road. Spencer would have to make sure they got in alright.<p>

"Yeah. We deal with very tough cases as well." JJ replied, sipping her first glass of wine. Jeremiah and Melanie nodded.

"What are you doing for New Year's?" Jeremiah asked. JJ looked at Spencer who shrugged.

"Nothing, really. Unless Pen wants to invite us around hers to celebrate." JJ replied, looking at Spencer for confirmation.

Spencer nodded in reply. "Or we could host New Year's this time." he offered once he saw the disappointed glances the other couple were giving each other.

"Yeah! And you guys can come too." JJ said.

"Oh really, Jennifer and Spencer? That would be swell!" Melanie grinned, making JJ smile back at her.

"Well, I think we have had enough for the night, eh? Let's get the kids and go home." Jeremiah said, standing up with Melanie.

"I'll go get Kimberly and Kevin." Spencer offered, leaving the room. JJ smiled and stood up also, leading them to the front door.

"I'll show you guys out." she smiled as Kimberly and Kevin ran to their parents with Henry in tow.

"Mom! Kevin broke my new dinosaur Uncle Spence got me!" Henry yelled, causing Spencer and JJ to glance at each other.

"'Uncle Spence'?" Melanie asked confused, looking at Spencer. Spencer started to chuckle.

"Yeah, We have this friend at work also called Spencer. We didn't actually realise that until we both were in the same room when he joined." he saved as JJ gently gripped Henry on the shoulders to prevent him from attacking Kevin.

"Oh, wow!" Jeremiah said, chuckling. "Well, we'll buy you another dinosaur Henry." he promised. Henry shook his head sadly.

"It was vintage." Spencer explained. "The other Spencer got it for him when he travelled abroad."

The older couple felt disheartened at the little boy's distress. "We are so sorry!" Melanie apologised.

"It's okay; we'll see if Spencer can fix it." JJ smiled assuringly.

"But it's one of a kind. If he fixes it, it might be broken still." Henry sighed, retreating to his room.

Jeremiah sighed and looked down at Kevin's unapologetic face. "We have a vintage dinosaur back at home. I'll go grab it and give it to Henry as a late Christmas present, how about that?"

JJ and Spencer looked shocked and turned to the little fumy child. "That's mine! You cannot do that!" Kevin yelled, folding his arms crossly.

"Listen, Kevin. You broke Henry's dinosaur that someone spent loads of money for abroad and you expect his parents to forgive you? You expect Henry to forgive you? I think not, mister." Melanie said. "Now, you get home with your father and get that toy for little Henry now."

Kevin growled at his parents as his dad led him out.

"I'm really sorry for this." Melanie apologised.

"It's okay really. As long as it is replaced, Henry will be happy again." Spencer said. "I'll walk you and Kimberly home."

"Thank you. Jennifer, better check on Henry. A boy like that must be really upset now."

"I will, see you soon." JJ smiled, closing the door slightly as the trio left. She didn't want to lock Spencer out.

She proceeded to Henry's room and knocked slightly on the door, sighing when she didn't hear a reply. When she opened the door, she was met with a sleeping Henry whose face was red with tears.

"Awh, Henry..." JJ muttered, tapping him slightly. The child woke up and looked around. "You need to get dressed and brush your teeth, sweetie."

"Okay, mom." Henry mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He sighed at the broken dinosaur and JJ picked the pieces up smiling slightly.

"I bet you, Uncle Spence could have this repaired professionally." she said. Henry's eyes lit up.

"Really? Cool!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom happily. JJ just shook her head and smiled at his antics.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. Next chapter is a little heavy that's why.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for not updating. I've been in hospital recently and finally got discharged yesterday, on my cousin's birthday, lucky him ;) Then when I got home, I immediately crashed on my bed after a week of being prodded and stuff. My friend has been posting pre-made one-shots and stuff so you guys had a little activity coming from my account. I have a new Jencer-ish story called Her Tortured Soul which is from my one-shot The Word Describing Her so check it out if you like. I've also not been on due to family stuff going on and I just needed time off of everything. I even rejected my boyfriend's calls. Which I should probably get back to him today as it is VALENTINE'S! What are you guys doing today ;) I'm probably in bed rest, my boyfriend next to me as we have a movie marathon with my brother and his girlfriend. Yay! Anyway, onto this heavy chapter.**

* * *

><p>JJ woke up to movement coming from Spencer's room. She got out of bed and rushed into his bedroom, seeing the light on in the guest bathroom. She slowly walked in to find Spencer hunched over the toilet, vomiting his guts out.<p>

"Oh, Spence..." she muttered quietly as she knelt down beside him and started to rub his back. "Are you okay?"

"I... don't feel well." he mumbled before emptying his stomach contents again.

JJ nodded and stood up, going into his room to check his medicine. They were all in date and she read the 'Can Cause' section, one reading nausea but she doubted that he took this one as it was for a certain time period which was not then. "Spence, did you take any medication?" she called.

"N-No..." Spencer mumbled back. JJ sighed and rubbed her face before placing the medication back into its bag. She then went back to the bathroom to see Spencer leaning against the bathtub, wiping his nose which dripped with blood. "I'm-I'm bleeding..." he mumbled, seeing the red drip from his fingers.

JJ's eyes widened as she ran to get her phone. "Spencer, do you have a headache?" she called from her room as she dialled 911. She didn't hear a reply. "Spencer?!" she yelled, making Henry come out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Momma?" he mumbled. JJ turned around, tears threatening to fall.

"Okay, sweetie. I'm going to call Nana and she will stay with you. I just have to go into work to collect something, yeah?" she said, leading him back to his room and tucking her son in.

"Why can't Uncle Spence stay with me?" Henry mumbled tiredly.

"He has to come with me, you see. Now sleep tight." she kissed his head and the youngster fell back to sleep almost immediately. JJ then rushed to her room to retrieve her phone before rushing back into the guest bathroom, seeing Spencer passed out against the bathtub. She wanted to scream, so badly but she held it in by biting her tongue, not wanting to wake her son up again.

She dialled 911 and hurriedly explained what was going on whilst she checked his pulse. It was still there. She sighed in relief as she told the information back.

"Spencer, can you hear me?" she asked, gently placing him in the recovery position. His eyes slowly opened, the irises unfocused. "Okay, good sign." JJ said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can you move?"

"Numb." Spencer said, just lying there as he tried to focus his eyes. JJ dialled her mother and then Penelope Garcia, just in case. She checked the time, reading 5:39 in the corner of the phone. Most people would be awake by now. She was almost glad that it was Sunday. Not many people went to work on Sundays in her street but some went to Church. It almost reminded her how devout her family were before her sister died. Her family had just dissipated after that. Her parents got a divorce and her dad died from cancer- she couldn't think about that right now. Too many people had left her but her mother had always stayed. Spencer had always stayed. Henry will always stay.

She cradled the young profiler in her arms until she heard the frantic knocking on the door. She rushed to the front door, being met with Penelope Garcia in only her pajamas. If the situation wasn't serious, she would have laughed at the cupcake printed blouse and matching trousers, put together with fluffy pink slippers. "How is he?" Penelope asked, wiping tears from her makeup free face. JJ let her in and led her to the bathroom where Penelope held in a gasp. "Is he...?"

JJ shook her head, making her sigh in relief. "I need you to stay with Henry. I figured I should call you because my mother lives thirty minutes away whereas you only live ten minutes away." JJ said, quietly. Her friend nodded as she knelt beside her Junior G-Man and kissed his head, taking some tissue from her pocket to wipe away the dry blood from his nose. The doorbell rang and JJ figured it was the ambulance so she went there. Being correct, she told them to go to Penelope who stepped out of the room to show them to Spencer.

JJ stood by the door, breathing in the fresh morning air from the outside as tears ran freely down her face. She saw Melanie Daniels jog slowly as her face wore concern. She spotted the ambulance and turned to face JJ before jogging up to her new blonde friend.

"Jennifer? What's going on?" she cooed as she brought JJ into a hug which the latter gladly accepted.

"It's Spencer..." JJ sobbed as Melanie rubbed her back.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Melanie asked.

"He's not feeling really well lately." JJ said, letting go and rubbing his face. "I should check on Henry." she said.

"Okay, if you guys need anything do not hesitate to come on down and ask for it. Here's my number." Melanie said. JJ gave her, her phone and Melanie put her number in before handing it back.

"Thank you." JJ said. Melanie shook her head and smiled.

"I best be going. I have to go to Church with the twins. Jerry had work today." Melanie said, giving JJ one last hug.

"Okay. See you guys soon." JJ said, waving Melanie down the road. She spotted a familiar black SUV and smiled lightly as she figured Penelope called Derek.

Derek Morgan parked swiftly behind her car and got out, locking it before jogging up to her and bringing her into a hug.

"Hey, Blondie... He's going to be okay." he whispered, making JJ nod against his chest. "Have you called your mom? Garcia said that she was the only one with you."

"I called her before I called Pen. She's on her way; should be here soon." JJ said. Derek nodded and looked inside the house to see the paramedics wheeling Spencer out of the room.

"What's your plan?" he asked, watching Penelope exit the room, her face contorted in pain. He opened up an arm and she went to him, being brought into the hug as well.

"I'm going with him. Penelope's staying until my mother comes." JJ said.

"I don't mind staying. When your mom comes, I'll drive Garcia to meet you guys." Derek said.

"Thanks." JJ simply said.

"Hey... Don't worry, Spencer Reid will be okay." Derek assured.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go x<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with another update! How was your weekend? Your Valentine's? Review what would be the perfect Jencer date!**

* * *

><p>JJ stood up when Dr. McKenzie walked towards her, a frown in place.<p>

"How is he?" JJ asked urgently, tilting her head slightly when she saw David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner stand behind Spencer's doctor.

"He's going to need his surgery now instead of next week. We need to stop the tumour from spreading." Dr. McKenzie said, solemnly. "Does he have any family that we can call?"

"Urm..." JJ gulped, biting her lip slightly. "His mother isn't well, she's in a..."

Dr. McKenzie nodded, understanding. "And his father is not in the picture. Does he have siblings?"

JJ shook her head. "No. He's an only child. The closest thing he has to a family is me and my son." she replied.

"Then I'll pass all updates to you." Dr. McKenzie said, placing her hand on JJ's shoulder. "We'll take good care of him from now on, okay?"

JJ smiled lightly and nodded. "Thank you." she said, her voice hoarse.

"I best be going to check on him. We'll do the surgery in fifteen minutes." With that said, the doctor gave JJ a curt nod and left down the hallway, leaving the blonde to hug Rossi.

"Derek called us." he said, gently combing his fingers through JJ's hair.

"If you need time off of work to take care of him, just say." Hotch said, placing a hand on her shoulder. JJ nodded, sniffing and rubbing her face.

"I just have to check on Henry. I'll be back." she said, realising what she was wearing.

"We'll let his doctor know that we're here as you need to go." Hotch said. JJ nodded and smiled lightly before leaving.

...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sandy Jareau asked for the tenth time that morning.

"Mom, yes!" JJ hissed, rubbing her face. "I'm sorry... I am okay, trust me." she said, kissing her mother's cheek. She picked her phone up and slipped it in her back pocket of her jeans before putting her shoes on.

"Okay, make sure you eat." Sandy mumbled, leaving her daughter's room.

JJ sighed and went into Spencer's room, collecting his duffel bag. She was about to leave the room when she noticed a note on the floor. She picked it up and found that it was to his father, William Reid.

Confusion written in her features, she placed the bag back on the bed and opened up the letter to see that it was Spencer confessing his illness to his non-present father. JJ found herself asking if he would have wanted to actually send the letter to William.

She stuffed the letter into her pocket and grabbed the bag, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen to find Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Henry and Sandy eating breakfast.

"Hey, JJ." Derek said. JJ gave them a smile.

"Where's Uncle Spence, Mom?" Henry asked as JJ kissed the top of his blonde head.

"Oh. He had to go home to check on something." JJ lied, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and wiping it on her jacket before taking a bite from it.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to work. Your aunt and uncle should be off now if they want to get there in time." JJ said, raising her eyebrow at the chuckling adults.

"Yeah, come on, Baby Girl. Wouldn't want to miss anything important." Derek said.

"Alright. We'll see you there, Jayje." Penelope smiled, eating her pancakes.

JJ smiled back and left the house, getting into her car. She sighed and gripped the steering wheel. She thought about the note and about what Spencer would have wanted.

Finally deciding on what she should do, she went to the nearest postbox and slipped the note in, thanking God that it had a post stamp on it already. From there, she went back to the hospital.

...

"You look better." David smiled as he handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." JJ smiled back. "I took a shower and got dressed. I also got his clothes." She sipped from the glass and realised that they were short of one person. "Where's Hotch?"

"Dr. McKenzie's talking to him since you weren't there. I opted to wait for you." David replied. JJ nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Morgan and Penny are coming soon. Just have to get out of their PJs." she said, making David chuckle.

"They did say that they would come when he calls." David said, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Hotch and Spencer's doctor reached them as the two stood up. "What's happening?" JJ asked.

"Right now, Dr. Reid is undergoing surgery to remove the tumour. There are no complications at the moment but then again we've only started ten minutes ago. I don't want to get your hopes up or anything but everything is going smoothly, do not worry Ms Jereau." Dr. McKenzie said.

"Oh, thank you." JJ smiled lightly, running a hand through her hair.

"I best be going because I am going to scrub in but rest assured, your friend is in good hands."

"Thank you, Doctor." David said, shaking her hand.

"No problem. I'll see you later on any updates."

"Thanks." Hotch said, also shaking her hand. The doctor left and JJ sat back down, sipping her coffee, head down.

This was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! No Spencer sadly in this chapter but mentions of him. Anyway, can we get to 105 reviews? ;P<strong>


End file.
